Heartless War 4
by Duelwielder
Summary: Times are hard for Sora, his desire for adventure grows, and so does his sadness for his Dead friend. Will Sora get his wish for the adventure he miss's or will life just get harder for him... SoraKairi language, action,gore etc
1. Heartless war 4

Heartless war 4

A knew story a knew fight for both sides….

Sora walked down the shore…. The oceans sound soothed him… He wanted to be alone to think for awhile…

"I've learned so many things, about light and Darkness…"

Sora stopped walked and stood there, his mind searching for dreadful memories….

"Where I'm going there's nether, but something greater."

A tear went down his cheeks, he closed his eyes trying to hold them back… but that fight would end soon… Cause he couldn't help himself remembering more…

"I remember when you, me and Kairi sat on that tree and watched the sunset… that's where I'm going… to that sunset, but that memory will stay with me there, of us sitting on that tree watching the sunset…. I'll be waiting on that tree for you guys…"

Sora fell to his knees, his hands covering his face… tears dripped down from them.

"… ill be waiting."

After a couple of minutes he go up and started to walk to the secret place… The door him and… him and his friend (Riku) found long ago… it stayed the same as did it always… The keyblade and heartless where gone, so he couldn't try to use the keyblade… Cause he didn't even have it.

The air was freezing; he kept seeing his breath… He longed for adventures again. Fighting pirates, flying, swimming with mermaids, scaring people with in a "Halloween" costume with a skeleton, and the magic. He missed that most of all in his journeys, magic was so unpredictable… it could do anything. It was apart of him… no matter what he did…

Darkness would always be there… created by people, and no matter what light will be there. But for a "long" time Darkness wouldn't come… atleast hopefully not in his lifetime. On the door, he drew a keyhole… hoping that magic would make it real. He waited a few minutes and realized "there was no magic.

The only thing that kept his spirit living was his Girlfriend Kairi. (In destiny island they ant married or king and queen). They lived in a tree house he and some of his friends built. It had a bed blankets, TV, even tables chairs, couch, shower… and other stuff. He walked back to the tree house; he made sure his eyes where dry and not stained with tears.

Kairi, the love of his life was in her night gown, her hair was a little wet, she probably just got out of the shower. She smiled then changed her expression to a worried one.

Kairi: Sora are… you okay. She asked worriedly.

Sora: ill be fine. He lied " he would never be fine, this memory scared him and its permanent" C'mon lets go to bed.

Kairi: no, please tell me what's wrong…

Sora: NOTHINGS WRONG. He yelled making her gasp, she looked hurt. He didn't even notice the tears going down his face. He collapsed on the ground. I miss him so much… if he was here you, I and he would be watching a movie or eat dinner together.

Kairi: "sob"… she was crying to, it turns out him and her where thinking of the same thing.

Sora: I wish we could bring him back to life… he was my best friend, my brother. He always had my back. Where was I for his" he held back more tears.

Kairi walked over to him sat sown, and held him and cried with him…

Auther: I know it was pretty short… but" I was about to stop and I thought let you guys think of whats happening next, yah that's it. Cliff-hanger that's good… im not going to tell any more, except this, this story isn't going to be all about how they cope with the death of there friend . ( im talking to the girls here lol) well read the next one and you will be addicted to reading this. Hmmm… Don't you love cliffe-hangers, oh and plz review.


	2. Who can be stronger

Who can be stronger…?

Sora smelled the aroma of the palm trees outside the tree house… He got up and looked down to see the sleeping red headed beauty Kairi. He bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers, her lips where filled with life even when she was asleep. He looked at her and moved a few strands of hair over her closed eyes.

Sora got up and walked out to the balcony, a ladder to the ground was placed on the side of it. He looked far off, dark terrible clouds blew towards destiny island, lightning struck rapidly from afar. A gust of wind blew at him, his spiky brown hair flew back, his eyes squinted.

A feeling unknown to Sora, came into his mind… in his heart he felt something that this storm is guiding is going to change his life… "Forever". He jumped in shock "A storm, every time a storm like this hits the door is usually opened, but the darkness is away from kingdomhearts… He climbed down the ladder and sprinted to the secret place, instead of a hole, a white door was in its place. He opened it and ran in, a cool and eerie feeling swept over Sora.

A black cloaked figure stood in the middle of the secret place, the flat doors keyhole was revealed. The figures hand pointing towards it, streams of darkness flew from his black gloved hand into the keyhole. Then Sora heard a "click" but he couldn't have, locked it he had no key" thought Sora. But the figure didn't lock it, he opened it. The Door flew open and darkness poured from it.

A low and loud growl was heard from the dark opening, Sora heard footsteps coming from a heavy creature. Sora turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the cave… he heard the Dark cloaked figure say.

: We all live with darkness, you just fear it… and now the third door is opened. He hissed

A shade of darkness swept over the islands, the storm had arrived way to fast. As Sora ran he shook, he was actually frightened. Inside he felt cold, mind was just fixed on getting Kairi. He ran up the tree, and to his relief Kairi was sitting up staring at him unharmed.

Kairi: Sora, what is… she started to ask softly.

Sora: we have to get out of here, something's happening, we have to go… NOW! He grabbed her wrist but she jerked it back and it slipped out of his grasp.

Kairi: not until you tell me what's going on? She asked sharply.

Sora: Kairi this isn't the time to talk about this, we have to go. He felt time was running out fast.

Kairi: Sora I'm just worried. She asked in a very frightened tone.

Sora: c'mon this isn't the time… Kairi got up and they both ran out but stopped out the balcony they gasped.

They looked at the sea, it was… black, pure black, darkness streams of smoke poured in the air from it in several places. Millions of bright yellow eyes where seen in the water. Fear shot in e'm, there worst fear had come true. The heartless where back…


	3. Another Familiar Journey

Another Familiar Journey

As Sora and Kairi stared into the blackened sea, the ground began to rumble, a loud low grown was heard close by. Sora turned around and felt the grown come from the Poupo Island (where Riku used to hang out). He grabbed Kairi's hand and yanked her over there.

When he got of there, him and Kairi both stood still as a black liquid pool appeared in the middle of the Poupo island. Suddenly a huge hand grabbed the edge of the hole. Then the head, it was… Darkside its howl body soon was visible and the black pool evaporated.

Sora let go of Kairi's hand, and charged at the Darkside, a huge fist shot towards Sora. Kairi screamed as a huge thud was heard as the fist met Sora, he spinned in the air and met the ground and skidded to the edge of the island.

Sora struggled to get up, but when he did he slouched. The Darkside smashed his fist into the ground and a small black pool appeared around it. Neo heartless with muscular arms and legs poured out from it. Only ten appeared as the black pool evaporated. Lighting struck a tree on Destiny Island.

One of the Neo Heartless walked over to Sora and snickered.

Neo Heartless 1: so this is what happens to a keybearer without his key… I'm disappointed; we really wanted more of a challenge. It hissed mockingly.

It started to turn around… then it jerked back facing Sora and swung it fist square in his face. Sora collapsed on the ground. The Heartless started to turn around and walk away until lit heard a weak cough… it turned back around and astonished that Sora got back up.

Sora limped towards the heartless, and made a sad attempt to hit it, it merely blocked it with no trouble and slammed another blow in Sora's ribs then clutched its fist together and slammed it down on Sora head. Sora crashed into the ground and yelped.

Tears filled Kairi's eyes, she ran to the heartless attempting to get it away from Sora.

Kairi: Leave him alone, I won't LET YOU HURT HIM! The Heartless jerked around and pushed Kairi aside making her fall. The other Heartless grabbed her as she tried to get back up. They all stared at Sora who again got up coughing out blood. Blood dripped down from his lips all over his chin.

Sora: n…no… no… don't… t't't… touch her. He spat out. One of the Heartless walked up to him and kicked his face making Sora fall on his face. The heartless bent down and grabbed Sora's hair and jerked his head up so his ear can be next to its mouth.

Neo Heartless 2: we will take good care of her… sssssssss. It chuckled and slammed his face in the ground. Sora tried to get up but the Heartless kicked his ribs. "Stay on the ground, u cant win bastard." It kept kicking his ribs until lit was shur he wasn't going to attempt to get up.

Every to Sora was blurring out, he saw Kairi's shape and reached his hand out towards her…

Kairi: Sora I love you don't forget that.

Sora started to cough and the heartless jerked there heads towards him in total shock.

Sora: ill come for you… I… promise.

The heartless opened a dark portal and they all headed for it with Kairi, expect the darkside.

Sora: n…no! he attempted to yell, but only came out in a whisper.

They went in the portal and Sora started to blur out worse. "If only I had the power, I could have saved her" he thought as warm and cold tears ran down his cheeks. A black orb appeared above there heads (like in Kh1) it sucked up the darkside and sucked up Sora in it as well………..

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Donald and Goofy's pove)))))))))))))))))

Donald and Goofy walked down the destiny islands talking about the royal council at the king's castle. It was day time and the most peculiar thing happend. They could see a star, it blinked, then the blinked went faster until "pop" it disappeared.

Donald: "Woddle" did you see that goofy. He squawked

Goofy: "garsh, I think I did… whaddya think it means Donald. He asked worriedly.

Donald: I don't know but we better tell the king about it fir… He stopped as shock crossed him and Goofy. A giant glowing meteor fell in the sky and disappeared.

Donald: "WODDLE".

Goofy: "Gasp"…

Donald: THERE BACK "WODDLE" TEHRE BACK, SOUND THE ALARM GOOFY. He yelled.

Goofy: oh, is your nephews back. He asked without a clue what was going on.

Donald: NO YOU BIG PALUCA, THE HEARTLESS, THE HEARTLESS. He squawked. THAT METEOR DISTROYED THE WALLS BETWEEN OUR WORLDS.

Goofy: Garsh" I'll alert the castle.

Donald: I'll go tell the king, meet me there okay.

Goofy: okay. They split up when they ran in the castle.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora's pove(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

One eye opened weakly, he noticed he was in an ally way. He felt something in his hand… He knew he had broken ribs and his jaw aswell, but e got up anyway. He walked out of the alleyway. He froze and his jaw dropped, "IM IN TRAVERSE TOWN" he looked down at what he was holding.

The Keyblade…

Author: wow… this is great, I know you guys will like what I have in-store for yah…


	4. Long Forgotten Memories

Long Forgotten Memories

The Keyblade…

Sora looked down at the Keyblade, a great sensation swam threw him. But as thought came into his mind he remembered what happened at Destiny Island. Kairi was taken from him…

Sora: AHHH... Sora dropped and hit the ground with his fist, which soon started to bleed.

Why didn't you come sooner? He threw the Keyblade to the ground; it clanged and sparked as it hit the concrete. Sora soon picked up the Keyblade and walked to the town square of traverse town.

It looked just like he remembered it, the huge gate to the right and the far back. The giant lantern type lights in the middle, and the mail box. And to top it off Cid's shop up the stairs in the middle. Sora couldn't help him self, he was excited to see the old guy again.

Sora ran up the stairs and creeked open the shops door, warm air seeped threw the shop by a fire place. Sora walked in and at the counter was cid turned around eating

Cup-Noodles. Sora tiptoed behind Cid across the counter and yelled…

Sora: HEY GRAMPS! He yelled making Cid jump noodles flying everywhere.

Cid: YOU PIEACE OF SHIT WHY'D YOU GO AND DO… Huh… S-Sora. HE said surprised. "It is you. He jumped over the counter and grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook him. "Don't call me gramps kid." He smiled joyfully, and then shook Sora's hand.

Sora: Like-why's, so anything knew while I was gone?

Cid: nope, except that you got here of course. "You? Sora frowned and explained everything to Cid who looked astonished and sad at the same time.

After there chat they sat down and ate some cup-noodles. The door flew open and the cold air outside almost extinguished the warm air tin the shop. Yuffie came in, then Leon, then Cloud and Aerith.

Yuffie: hey Cid we… need… uhhhh. She stared at Sora and her eyes got real big.

Leon: Sora? He stared at Sora as well, his eyes also got big. So did Aerith but not cloud who acted cool, but stared at Sora.

Sora grinned and scratched the back of his head. He chuckled, he never thought he'd see them again… it felt real good to have the feeling of them back.

Sora: hey guys, long time no see. Yuffie and Aerith both hugged Sora, they nearly broke him in half. Leon and cloud shook hands with Sora…

Leon: Welcome back Sora. He said coolly.

Cloud: Glad to see you aren't dead.

Sora: Glad to see you and Aerith are giving each other looks. Cloud's eyes widen and his raised and eyebrow, Aerith just blushed.

Aerith: um… well… there's nothing going, well… on between us yet! I mean not yet, but I don't mean… She stopped, finally noticing she was digging herself a bigger hole. She blushed embarrassed. Yuffie raised an eyebrow…

Yuffie: Riiiggggghhhhttttttt… well anyways. Sora how did you get here anyways? Sora explained to them what happened on destiny island and especially what happened to Kairi. Leon looked down trying not to show his pity and sadness for Sora, as did cloud. Yuffie and Aerith put there hands over there mouths worried about Kairi.

Sora: I love her… He looked down his bangs over his eyes, tears streamed down his face then they fell to the ground. I need her, without her I will surely die, because… "Sob"… My life means nothing without him in it. He looked up at them. They all had sad faces on and looked Sora straight in the eye. " I don't even know if she's still alive! There faces grew sader.

Leon: Sora? He asked breaking the silence.

Sora: … Yah.

Leon: Can you still feel her?

Sora: What? He was confused of the question.

Leon: Can you still feel her in your heart Sora? Sora face brightened and he smiled.

Sora: Yes, I feel her loving warmth in my heart. It beets with hers, and it never slows. Leon smiled.

Leon: then she is still alive Sora. Seeing that Leon could be right Sora actually felt hope of finding her.

Sora: Leon?

Leon: yah.

Sora: thanks. Leon he inched a smile.

Sora: hey guys, I want to show you something! He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wooden box. They all leaned to look at it… Sora opened it and revealed two Keychains on a red pillow. It was Oathkeeper and Oblivion…


	5. A Rude Intrusion

A Rude Intrusion

As Sora was showing them his two prized possessions a nock was at the door. The air went cold, as Leon reached for the door knob everything went into slow motion. He turned the knob and the door came flying open knocking him down. Two armored soldier heartless stood at the doorway, a scroll was tied to one of there belts. One pulled it out and read.

Heartless1: Keyblademaster, you are presented a job as an organization member. If you refuse you will be under arrest…

Sora: For what! He shouted making one Heartless flinch in surprise.

Heartless: for treason and murder of our Heartless brethren and attempt of murder of our king.

Sora: King! I killed your King.

Heartless2: Yes our first one but… not our second and most powerful one. Sora thought they where bluffing, but they had no reason to.

Sora: hmmm… to join the organization and join the Heartless which I slaughtered murdered and made them a painful suffering. Both heartless looked mad and scared, one gulped. Nah, who's going to make me…,

Leon: yah you and what army. He smirked as he pulled out his sword from his sheaf.

: They don't need an army! Said a powerful yet young voice, for some reason Sora looked surprised and searched for the hidden voice. Because I can do you in, Sora.

Sora: How… he was going to ask how he knew his name, but he didn't. The figure stepped out from behind the Two Heartless. He had on an organization cloak, he wasn't the same person who he once was and everyone knew it. Sora fell back shocked, holding his chest.

Sora: you can't be here… You, You…

: Died... yes and no… ill leave the rest for you to discover but ill tell you this… The organization reminded me of whom I really am. I am much too powerful for you to beat… of course I have to start from scratch with my ability's, but I'll learn knew things. Just as you do. The gods Light and Darkness are gone, beyond this realm… They can't help us anymore… I can use my own power to smash you into bits.

Sora: wha… I… Sora was speechless, he felt like he was going to pass out from the shock.

: You thought I was dead, that's a fine jest. By the way… you have something of mine. He reached down with his black gloved hands into Sora's box and pulled out Oblivion.

Sora:…! This must be a trick by the organization. He thought "He can't be alive. He can't be the King.

: I'm not the king if that's what you're wondering. But I will be… he turned around looking at the door. "One more chance join me, and you can have your Kairi back. Sora looked up at him in shock "He has Kairi" this all made since to him now, why Kairi was stolen from him.

Sora: you liar, you wouldn't give her back if your life depended on it. He got up ready to attack. He pulled out his Keyblade and swung it down on his enemy.

: It's like you read my mind. He smirked. He jerked around and kicked Sora in the chest, making him collapsed on the ground. He tried to get up but his enemy's foot was on his throat. "to think… I thought you stronger then me at one point, without the Light here, you're a weakling.

Sora:…! He knew it was true; he was outmatched by his enemy. He had reflexes three times as fast as Sora's. "But… he smiled" Me and Kairi made our own light. The smirk wiped off his enemy's face.

: Take Sora to the Dark castle. HE stared at the soldiers then at Sora." Kairi is at a different castle Sora. I don't want you to see Kairi… "He smiled" until you see things my way.

Leon: Let him go! He swung down on him but jumped away behind the two soldiers Heartless.

: You are getting old. To his surprise Sora jumped up and jumped threw the window. Leon was going after him but was grabbed by a soldier Heartless. Cloud jumped out though, but the girls where cornered by the other Heartless. Cid was gone…

Riku: Now the chase is on… just like old times. He smiled. He then walked out of the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sora's pove ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sora ran confused and scared, Riku was alive, but yet he wasn't at all happy about it. He mourned for the loss of his friend and all this time he was alive and betrayed him. He knew it wasn't another Riku copy; this was Riku all in all. He kept tripping and running into things. He ran to the traverse town gate. He heard a low rumble. He placed his ear against the door. Rockets? He panicked and ran away from the door. "Daaaaaa" a Ship blasted in. It landed and its rockets made a low pure.

The Cockpit door opened and two figures walked out… Sora finally smiled… Donald and Goofy.

Author: sorry it took so long I had a huge writers block… I hope that it didn't effect your liking or hating towards this story… again sorry and ill try to make it sooner… ( its going to be a lot sooner then this one)


	6. An Arrival to Late

An Arrival to Late

Donald and Goofy walked in the gummiship, following direct orders from the King himself.

Donald: Okay "Goofy". he said struggling on his words. We have to find Sora.

Goofy: Garsh, it's been a long time hy-uck. Since we've seen old Sora. He said cheerfully.

Donald: "woddle". They drived around and headed towards traverse town ( Hey that rhymed) Leon will know where to find him.

Goofy: we know Soras on Destiny remember. He stared at Donald waiting for an answer.

Donald: Destiny is gone! He said

Goofy: Sora! He shouted.

Donald: don't worry he's still alive.

Goofy: how'd yah know?

Donald: because if that knuckle head can escape his world while its being destroyed once, he can do it again.

Goofy: yah gotta look on the positive side of things. He smiled.

"They flew towards the town"

Donald: "Quake" Where's the breaks.

Goofy: Don't yah know.

Donald: NOOOOOO, this is a knew model, I have no idea where anything is. He searched and pressed a button, a pie popped out and smacked into his face. Hold on goofy" they where going fast and towards traversetown door, Donald hid under the counter as they tackled threw the door.

Goofy: Garsh, that was close. He clenched his heart taking deep breathes.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sora's pov (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora ran as tens of neo heartless chased him, he turned the corner of the Cid's old shop. He ran towards the door, he stopped as he heard… Engines?" He asked himself. The door blasted open. "Daaaaaaaa" he jumped towards his right as it crushed almost all the heartless behind him. Donald and Goofy walked out. Sora weakly looked up saw two familiar faces then he passed out…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Sometime later(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sora opened his eyes, everything was blurry and all fuzzy. He let out a long yawn.

: Gee Sora, you shur had us worried there for a moment, I thought you really hurt but Donald said something about your head being all curscofald. Said a familiar voice.

Sora: Donald? Wait! He squinted and saw Donald and Goofy smiling at him. "DONALD, GOOFY. He jumped up and hugged his longtime friends. They laughed in joy, but then Sora had to tell them what happened to Kairi and…

Donald: RIKU! He can't be alive. I saw him go with my own two eyes.

Goofy: Me too. Goofy pointed to himself.

Sora: I know, but it was him alright. They looked down at the ground. " I wish I knew how Kairi was doing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Kairi's point of view ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi: Let me go you lowlifes". She screamed as she was in her chamber. The chamber door opened and a "Organization member walked in?"

: Hey Kairi, is that very nice. After all we have a history together you and I.

Kairi: huh? She stared at him, trying to look past his black hood. To her surprise he pulled it off and reviled Riku. "No… it can't be. Her eyes widened. "Riku its really you, get these chains off me and lets get out of… here?" Something was different about him, the presence of him felt cold.

Riku: Kairi, one problem, I'm not on Sora's side, and the only possible way for you to be free. Is to join me. He spat out sourly, she looked away from him. " Don't be like that, I'll give you time to ponder the thought.

Author: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I promise ill update sooner, I had some things to work out first.


	7. Somewhere I Belong

Somewhere I belong

"DREAM" All I could see was space, the stars going dim one by one. Something cold and dark was growing, "A vision of sharp teeth covered his image." The cold dark power was separated but now it was gathering. He could feel the cold powers feelings; it wanted to take over one more star, one that would close the universes fate.

Sora shot up in a cold swet, sat in room 365 on his bed. Kairi's face kept popping up in his head; he hoped the worst hadn't occurred. He got up and for some odd reason he walked to his closet and got out his organization member cloak. It was a bit different though, he had white silver armor on the outside of it, the knees, the hands, elbows, and shoulders had it. He got out of his old clothes and got into the cloak.

A red alarm started blinking on the top of his room. He ran out of his room and dashed down to the control room. Something didn't feel right, Donald and goofy where sitting at the controls. "What's going on?" Donald turned around fast, and stared at Sora. " The world are dieing, there being taken over." He pressed a button and a 3-D model of the universe surrounded them. Sora gasped. The stars where covered with this darkness, it was unreal. Except for one, one that held light "Hollow bastion" Then Sora saw some red dots blinking off and on, all coming towards Hollow bastion.

"Heartless ships? He asked hoping Donald would say no.

"It's improbable" Donald set a course for Hollow bastion.

"There going after the last of the free worlds, in two days… they've taken over most of the universe. Sora whispered. We must defend Hollow bastion, if they fall then… I don't know. He started to shake, he was actually scared. He sat in his chair.

"Everyone must be going to Hollow Bastion, our allies, and survivors from the worlds taken over." Kairi… hold on. It took hours to get there But they finally landed on the Broken Soul mountain, that was where the heartless ships where landing in front of, it would take a day or two to get up there for the hearts but for them, it was easy they landed on top. Sora guessed that the heartless couldn't land there cause of all the solders wating for them on the castle on top. Sora, Donald and goofy got off and looked around. There where giant walls around the keep. It was very cold to, snow was everywhere to be seen. Solders marched around; they saw the leader in an open tent with other high ranking solders.

It was crazy the gate was tilted so it would open correctly for the flat side of the mountain that was a little tilted. It was good too, they would be on the high ground when the Heartless attack. Sora left Donald and Goofy behind and went to the leaders open tent. The leader was "fucking" cloud, holy crap, Sora thought. Cloud was wearing a black robe, and shoulder armor on the left side. He bore two giant swords, two of one (think of advent children)

"Cloud!" Sora shouted. He ran up to cloud.

"Hey, what brings you here? Said cloud coolly.

" Im here to help, and… to have a little fun. Cloud smirked.

"Good, then do me a favor, take care of a special squad, you have ten good men with you if you except. He turned around and started to walk off.

"Okay, I will… like a have a choice right. Said Sora. Cloud only smirked and kept walking.

Sora looked around, he grabbed 4 long swords, he strapped two on his back, and two on his sides. His Keyblade took energy when he summoned it so he'd use these until he had to use the Keyblade. He went to the edge of the keep, also the edge of the mountain. He went up some stairs and looked down. His eyes grew wide with fear, as all he saw was black. Millions off heartless where stationed at the bottom about 75 thousand feet down. "This cant be real… He walked back slowly.

"We are just here to hold them off… we expect a retreat don't worry, we have some bikes that'll get us to the man kingdom. That's where most off the men are. Said cloud from behind. "I'll help you get Kairi back, if we win.

"Good to know. Said Sora still scared.

Author: sorry for the late update but I only got one review, dang. Guys come on. I'm not going to review as quickly if I don't see some reviews. Well anyways "Review!


	8. My Old Lonely Day

My Old Lonely Day

Sora walked up the stairs of the white fortress, the one that he might die in or… even leave from. He was thinking for the last few days while everyone was working before the battle, the battle that waited for them right outside the gate. "Kairi…" he said in a low voice. It's been awhile since he said that name, a few months to be exact.

He wondered if she was still alive, he wanted to hope but lately… hope wasn't guiding him anywhere. He missed holding her little hand with his. Sora stopped as he tried to remember everything before the Keyblade. He couldn't'… "How could that be?" he thought to himself.

He wondered if he and Kairi could ever live happily… something in the back of his mind was tearing her away from him. He started to swet, trying to mentally block the thought of her being gone or not ever existing.

He was now outside on one of the towers, he screamed to the sky as if someone was listening "I will not let you take her away from me. Kairi I will not forget about you. Kairi the longer you're gone the more my life means nothing! Stop taking my memories of you, I want to remember everything!!! Sora started to have tears roll down his cheeks.

"I don't want to forget you!" He dropped down to his knees, his hands squeezing the sides of his head. He was trying to fight out the doubt in his head like something was alive in him taking his beloved memories away from him. He squirmed, and cursed; he at last stopped and laid down on the ground looking up at the sky.

His feeling of her was gone, he didn't want to think it but it was. He forgot how warm her body was, but her eyes stayed clear in his mind. He wanted his memories back… more importantly he wanted her back. He knew that he loves her, but something locked his emotions or any good memories of her. But he would hang on to the word "hope" but… his time was running out.

He laid there on the stone, outside the balcony of the tower. He needed to find her. He shot up as he heard footsteps coming up the tower stairs. He quickly wiped his tears away. A solder name "Rata" was at the balcony opening panting " Sora… you are need… at the left wall."

Sora was a bit shocked and hesitantly asked "Who sent you?" The solder paused and said "Sir Cloud." Sora's face brightened up, it has been awhile since he spoke or sparred with cloud. But Clouds the commanding officer now, why would he need… " Oh shit" Sora ran passed the solder and rocketed down the stairs.

"Now? Of all times. " He felt mad and weak at the same time. Suddenly a quick flash blinded him, and he fell to the ground mentally in pain. Another flash, except this time he saw two yellow eyes that belonged to a dark face with very sharp teeth. " AHHHHH" he twitched in pain. But he eventually got up and made it to the left wall of the white kingdom except… the wall was obliterated.

Heartless where storming in, solders rushed to hold them back while magicians summon a barrier around the open area. Sora grabbed his Keyblade and attached Oblivion to it. His Keyblade changed into a black and more sword-like Keyblade with a blue triangular gem in the middle of the handle. The blade was obviously powered by darkness.

He summoned a second Keyblade in his left hand, except this time it was Oathkeeper, a double bladed sword. This sword was light unlike oblivion; it was powered by light and easily controllable. He was a bit scared of going in this battle cause the only thing he was wearing was one shoulder armor over his right arm, some silver shin guards and some rare gauntlets that where white silver and mail.

He found some heartless coming behind the solders from a pool of darkness. He stuck his keyblades out to his sides and when he was about five feet to one group he jumped and shifted his weight to his right and completely turned slicing three heartless. He landed and found his balance, then he charged and sliced his way threw two more heartless.

The heartless discovered him now and began to attack, some had curved swords while some just used there claws. He parried most of the blows but cut sliced on his leg. After he blocked and shanked one heartless, another came behind him with a club and probably fractured his hip on his left side. He fought ferociously without magic.

After he was done with one group he'd go to the next, his speed was surpassed any human and his strength was stronger then most men. But even with his abilities to fight, this would not be easy… the odds where against them

He eventually tired, as he fought a huge heartless he fell to one leg for he didn't have the strength to stand. He smashed the blade of his weapon onto the heartless's kneecap. Then he shifted his weight foreword and plunged oblivion into the belly of the dark creature. He pulled out his Keyblade and started panting. "This was crazy… every time I kill a heartless two takes its place.

His vision was blurry, and he suddenly had felt as if his oblivion Keyblade was hunger for more prey. His vision had a bluish and blackish tint to it. Heartless surrounded him, they brought there swords up ready to finish off Sora. Sora didn't know it but, his eyes where yellow.

As the heartless swung there blades down, time seamed to stop for Sora. He was angry, vicious and at the time he felt unmatched. " his skin quickly turned black like the other heartless, his hair turned black aswell. Black demonic armor appeared over his body, He bore a helmet that had black sharp horns coming out of the sides. This armor was to give his enemies the impression that he was a demon.

Sora didn't know what was going on, he couldn't control it. He watched himself like watching someone through a fogy mirror. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared behind the heartless the surrounded him. He roared a monstrous noise as he swung his oblivion which made a black wind cutting the whole group of heartless.

He looked at Oathkeeper which was now spikier and pure black. The chains on his keyblades extended and wrapped around his arms. He let go of his keyblades and held on to the chains. He swung one Keyblade at a group that was 15 feet away, and the chain extended to that length.

The Keyblade at the end of the chain sliced three out of the 5 heartless. He swung the other Keyblade and it did the same thing, except there was no more of that heartless group. Sora felt so powerful, and yet he felt no control. Sora's knew form disappeared in another puff of black smoke and reappeared out the walls and started to completely slaughter the heartless.

He was the strongest, his arms where much bigger and bulkier. If a sword came close to hitting him, he would simply flip over or under it and slice the opponent. After minutes he didn't seem to get tired, instead he got stronger. The more stronger he got the more he wasn't in control.

After a few more killings of heartless he started to fight with himself, he jumped 80 feet over the wall and landed back inside the kingdom. He slammed himself to he ground screaming "No… I'm in control… I will not yield to the darkness!!! The Darkness that engulfed him disappeared and he was left on the ground panting.

Everyone was starring at him wide eyed, apparently the magicians created the temporary barrier. Cloud came and helped Sora up "Sora what was… Sora, didn't listen, he couldn't hear a thing but these words that repeated in his head "Yield to me, and I'll make you so powerful that you won't feel any pain.

Sora pushed Cloud away saying "I'm fine" with that Sora walked to his chamber. He thought about the redheaded girl from before… I'll save you… what's her name again? He asked himself as he laid down on his bed, unknowing that someone was out looking to kill him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Kairi )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kairi was sitting in her own room, she completely forgot about her being prisoner of the dark realms castle. Riku kept insisting that she should sleep in his room, but she didn't have feelings for him like that. She would think about this boy she knew and had certain emotions for which she forgot. She only remembered his eyes, and his voice. Everything else was gone. She felt as if thinking about him was forbidden, she remembered talking to Riku at dinner with the other men in black coats.

She asked him "Did we once know a boy…" Riku froze up and stared at her, he looked frightened, atleast that's what she remembered. "So… Sor… She remembered trying to sound out his name. Riku slammed his fist on the table and growled "The only person you know is me okay! Try to remember that.

She felt a force was making her forget… or she was just imagining him?


End file.
